sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
In Another World: A City Called Mob Suez (Noir-Styled PUBLIC ROLEPLAY)
In Another World: A City called Mob Suez You’d think of it as the mid-twenties in our time. Radios tell the news with no televisions in sight. Technology’s advanced to the point of neon lights, but you won’t be using a computer any time soon. The city is massive—Mob Suez. It’s filled with buildings, some parks, and a lot of development land bought by industry, government, or under construction. There’s the restaurants for the common folk, the cafes for those with a higher grade of pay. Alleyways are practically crawling with musicians or shady characters, not that you’d get close enough to one before they ran off. The mayor keeps the city running. His little mascot, a fanatic of a fellow by the name “Urd”, seems to be the face of the city. His expression is all over the casinos and even a few hotels. ‘Course, there’s plenty of hotels and other buildings owned by the Mevrik fellow: big human guy that has enough money to run the city but takes time buying instead. And you? Well you’re just some investigator. Maybe you’re new, maybe you’re good, or maybe you’re bad. You’ve got yourself a nice little office, and it looks like you’re about to get a case. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS UP TO YOU [This is an interactive story Plot-Based Roleplay. Before you begin, please answer the following questions in your comment below. How you answer WILL affect relationships and situations. If you have questions, feel free to ask. It’s encouraged to explore and test the plot, but please ask to do something out of the way before doing so.] ' ' ' ' STARTING MORALITY (This is how you start out. How you act throughout the roleplay can change this.) Are you an upstanding investigator? I. Police are friendlier and more open toward you. II. Shady Characters are less friendly and trusting of you. III. The Average Citizen''' will vary.' '''Are you a Dirty' Gum-Shoe? I. Police are less friendly and trusting of you. II. Shady Characters''' are friendlier and more open toward you.' III. '''The' Average Citizen''' is slightly more reluctant to talk to you.' '''Are you a shiny' new P.I? I. Police are friendly toward you but not trusting. II. Shady Characters''' aren’t as hostile toward you but aren’t trusting of you.' III. '''The' Average Citizen''' is more trusting of you.' '''Who is your' partner? I. ' Rynk: A moon-striped lynx girl, quite short with massive ears. She looks kind of young, but is very useful physically. She’s of Indian Heritage though her accent is more English. '''II. ' Dave Hyatt: A tall lynx guy. He’s a musician. He’s got a New-Yorker-air about him. He doesn’t look like a fighter, but he seems smart. ' ' ' ' '''(If you did not choose the New Investigator Option) ' ' Who did you date during your first years? (NOTE: You are single at the beginning of this roleplay but you can rekindle any of these relationships.) (If you are a good-starting investigator, you can have dated multiple characters in the past.) ' ' FOR MALE CHARACTERS I. ' Ira: A crazy girl seeming to be in the wrong crowd. She was a lot of fun at the time, but that was the past, or was it? '''II. ' Jenna: An officer of the law. She wasn’t much on the humor side, but a good supporter and loyal, before things ended. (Not accessible to bad-beginner investigators) ' ' '''FOR FEMALE CHARACTERS I. ' Inferus: He’s a faceless wonder, polite, but not safe. He never did or said anything bad to you, or around you, but things are different now. '''II. ' Triven: A good cop, if a bit of a dramatic dreamer. The job got in the way in multiple ways, but he seems to be holding out for a possible future. (Not accessible to bad-beginner investigators) ' ' '''Now, shall we begin?